


云云婚约（十）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 小皮绳遇到了困难





	云云婚约（十）

云云（十）  
        “阿云嘎…你，你…别这样…被人看见…”双手被反剪身后的郑云龙还在磕磕巴巴的意图反抗。他只着一件单薄的衬衣，马甲已经滑落到了手腕，胸前的纽扣被阿云嘎解了三颗，一只作乱的大手从裂口伸进，细细抚摸乳肉，拇指来回滑过拨弄乳尖，没几下就让粉嫩的小点颤颤微微的立了起来。  
        “不会的，没那么快回来。”阿云嘎贴上郑云龙的后背，嘴唇含住那人晶莹的耳垂慢慢吮着，手上也不闲着，一手捏住艳红的乳尖，一手从衬衣下摆钻进去摸那腰腹的软肉。  
         “别…别…”郑云龙扭着身子躲避那双带着薄茧的手，那手一下一下的掐他的乳晕，娇嫩的奶头被捏在指尖揉搓，他未经人事本就敏感，加之陌生的环境太过刺激，没几下就软了身子靠在阿云嘎胸口喘气。  
        阿云嘎从他肚子上滑下来，隔着裤子揉弄性器，郑云龙小叫了一声紧张的后缩，一根坚硬如铁的肉棒便隔着裤子挤入他手中，倒像是他撅着臀部主动伸手去摸的。  
         “我就说龙儿爱不释手的。”阿云嘎挺动着胯骨挤他，郑云龙被顶的前倾，性器又落入那人手中。  
          “大龙，你硬了。”  
          “不是…没有的…”郑云龙口中否认，下体却违背他意志的膨胀起来，阿云嘎的手掌来回抚摸那根柱体，还伸着去抓他的囊袋。  
         “阿云嘎…我难受…”郑云龙眼中又含了泪水，不过那人在他身后并未瞧见，只小声在耳边安慰着，“小点声啊，乖，不难受的啊，一会就舒服了。”  
         阿云嘎边用阳具蹭郑云龙的手，边解了他的裤扣贴着亵裤伸进去，郑云龙私处毛发生的不多，绕着性器软软的贴着他的耻骨向下，他用手轻轻揉搓着，连带着阴毛掐了掐充血的根部，又两指贴着那根粗筋一路向下分开囊袋揉到会阴，郑云龙舒爽的屁股都缩起来，但这感觉太过陌生，他一面爽的发抖一面又害怕着落泪，口中轻声叫着，“阿云嘎…阿云嘎…”  
        阿云嘎瞧不见他的眼泪，意外的也丧失了同情心，郑云龙的性器分明的挺立起来，像他本人似的秀气又修长，那圆润的龟头胀得通红，可怜巴巴的落着泪，像在控诉受到的冷落。  
         “大龙这么可怜呀，”阿云嘎揉的人快瘫下了才大发慈悲的抚上他的肉柱来回套弄，炙热的手掌握紧包皮上下滑动，没几下又用掌心按住龟头揉搓，郑云龙受不住的大声哭叫，被阿云嘎扭住脖子啃咬嘴唇，呜呜声全被吃进嘴里。  
        他霸道的侵入郑云龙的口腔，强有力的舌面舔弄着他，将湿滑的软舌吸的啧啧有声。郑云龙浑身抖着跟他亲吻，周身血液下涌，阴茎黏腻炙热的像要爆炸，可是好舒服，真的太舒服了，他脑袋懵懵的，不自觉的挺动着把自己往阿云嘎手里塞，手指也蜷缩起来蹭阿云嘎硬邦邦的阳具。  
        “舒服吗大龙？”阿云嘎放开他的嘴唇一下一下的从后面顶他，像真的在欢爱似的把人往自己肉棒上套，他本意只只想逗逗猫儿，不曾想这小东西尝了甜头，配合着他来回掀动肉臀，手中的性器也湿湿哒哒的越来越硬。  
         “舒服…好舒服啊…我要去了…呜呜…”  
       “来吧，宝贝，我接着你。”阿云嘎握紧了拳头让郑云龙操他的手心，郑云龙扭过头急急的找他的嘴唇，阿云嘎笑着一口含住大力搅动软舌的津液，手指又钻进衣裳里掐他娇嫩的奶头。  
         “唔…唔…唔……”郑云龙用鼻子喘着粗气哭着泄了出来，他射的又多又浓，涎水都不受控的流了出来，连着几个月积攒的欲望倾洒而出。阿云嘎的手指间全是他粘稠的精液，他扶着郑云龙顺着气，手上缓缓的撸动帮他挤压，拇指温柔的抹开马眼的白浊，抹掉一滴又看他再挤出一点。  
        “不要了。”郑云龙射精后敏感的受不住，一个劲的往后躲，阿云嘎一把搂住他吻他的脸蛋，“好了好了，不要了。宝贝真棒，出了这么多。”  
       郑云龙红着脸埋进阿云嘎的颈窝喘气，这跟自己弄的完全不一样，天差地别，他被缚着手，胸口大开，裤子褪到膝盖射的一塌糊涂，他不习惯这个，觉得自己受了委屈异常可怜，却忘了这窘境是谁带给他的，只想着钻进那人怀里。阿云嘎会搂着他亲着他夸他做的好，再给他弄的干干净净的抱他上床，他小股小股的流着眼泪，把阿云嘎的领子都弄湿了。  
        “怎么又哭了…”阿云嘎腾出一只手来用手绢擦干，给他解开皮绳，帮他穿好衣服收拾整齐。  
         “谁让你欺负我。”郑云龙稍微止了眼泪，鼻子还抽抽搭搭的，那一圈红彤彤的看着又是可怜又是让人心疼。  
        “不是欺负你，是喜欢你，傻瓜。”  
        “喜欢我。”郑云龙眨眨眼睛像是提了个反问。  
阿云嘎快被他气笑了，“我是不是该去找你家老太爷，怎么给了我个傻子？”  
“你只问我喜不喜欢，却没有说过你怎样。”郑云龙撅起嘴。  
“自然喜欢的，你这傻子。”阿云嘎亲他撅起的薄唇，边亲边说，“莫非我对你还不好吗。”  
郑云龙被他亲的脸蛋红红，“你对我好，我知道。大伯也对我好，可他娶了四房还生了七八个孩子。”  
阿云嘎一时也搞不清他什么逻辑，只得捧着他的脸说，“那我以后不娶，只你一个也生上七八个。”  
郑云龙瞪大了眼睛，“男子不像女子，不易受孕的。”  
“不管，多做便是。”他用仍未消停的下身蹭郑云龙。“龙儿可愿意给我了？”  
郑云龙又臊起来，嘟囔着推他，两人一个身上湿漉漉一个手心黏糊糊实在不舒服，只好先回了家，等到狩猎前一日方才想起衣服还没做。  
“罢了，”阿云嘎叹口气，“先穿我的吧。”  
tbc


End file.
